


Let Them Eat Cake

by misura



Category: Kim Possible (2019)
Genre: Birthday, Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s), Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Drakken shows up at Kim's Mom's birthday party.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Ann Possible/James Possible
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



"A gift!" Drakken declared with a grand gesture. Kim tensed for the attack or to dodge the mind control ray or whatever, but instead, he only started patting the pockets of his coat. "I uh, excuse me one sec."

Mom beamed at him kindly. "You didn't have to. Just having you here is gift enough," which was (a) disturbing on so many levels, *gag*, and (b) more of (a). The only reason she hadn't karate chopped him on the spot was because Wade hadn't been able to detect any suspicious energy readings or chemical compounds on him.

Also, it was Mom's birthday, and Kim wanted to keep things nice and normal for as long as possible, no pun intended.

"Nonsense!" Drakken said, still frantically patting his pockets. "The most beautiful, charming, brilliant woman in the world deserves nothing but the best. Ah!" He held up a small package.

"Wade, scan?" Kim whispered.

Not softly enough, it seemed, given that someone put a hand on her shoulder. She half-expected to see Shego, but instead it was Dad, looking calm and collected and completely unaware in how much danger they all were. (Well. Not Kim, of course, and Mom and Nana were pretty much able to take care of themselves, too.) "It's all right, Kim. Let the grown-ups handle it for once, eh? We're not completely useless, you know, even if it may seem that way sometimes."

"I would never - " Kim started saying, but then Mom was unwrapping Drakken's present so she decided to focus on that instead.

"Faberge egg. Stolen less than two weeks ago," Wade whispered in her earpiece.

"Aww! So pretty!" Mom gushed. "James, come see! James?"

Drakken smiled at Dad, who picked up the egg to hold it to the light. "Just a little something to let you know how very much I appreciate being permitted to be a part of your life."

"Very pretty," Dad agreed. "I'll put this away someplace safe, shall I?"

"Yes! By all means! Wouldn't want it to get stolen!" Drakken chuckled.

"Again," Kim muttered, wondering if she ought to stick around or sneak away for a quiet word with Dad about what to do with that so-called gift and the need to maybe check it for booby traps first.

Seeing Mom slip her arm through Drakken's and dragging him away from the rest of the guests decided her: no way was she going to leave the two of them alone like that. Well. Alone with a room full of guests in easy shouting distance, but still.

"So nice you could make it after all!" Mom said, her tone still way too gushy for Kim's taste. She wondered if Drakken'd deployed some sort of mind control ray, but Wade would have been sure to detect that. "Last time we spoke, I remember you saying you already had plans."

"Bah. Plans, shmans," Drakken said. "Of course I'm here. Wouldn't have missed it for the world! After all, it's only your birthday once a year. Achieving global domination and establishing a reign of terror and evil - well, I can do that any given Tuesday, can't I?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Mom said, playfully jabbing him in the side with her elbow. "Fifteen minutes here and already fishing for a date? Don't think you can get away with those sorts of tricks with me, mister."

Drakken mock-winced. "Caught. But then, can you blame me? Wanting to spend more time with someone so beautiful and charming and brilliant and so on et cetera."

Mom sighed. "And he's a great cook, too."

"He is? I do hope that means you'll invite me for dinner some time," Drakken said. "Not that I have any objection to our current arrangement. After all, breakfast in bed is very nice, too."

Mom smiled at him. "Hm. I dare say that's not the only very nice thing in bed, though."

"Oh, stop it, Ann. You're making me blush. Think of my reputation," Drakken said.

Mom giggled. Kim decided that she should have gone after Dad instead after all. "No one here to see, is there? Besides, I quite like it. Making the big, bad supervillain go all mushy and blush-y."

"If you like it, does that mean I've got a date next Tuesday?" Drakken asked with a slithery, slimy smile that made Kim want to kick him in the face.

"I'll think about it," Mom promised, adding, when Drakken opened his mouth to protest. "And that is the last thing I'm going to say about it tonight. C'mon, D. It's my birthday."

"Of course. How unforgivably rude of me," Drakken said, bowing like he was a courtier and Mom a queen or something. "However may I make amends? Any priceless works of art you'd like for the living room? Enemies you'd like to see taken down a peg or two or ten? A private tropical island all for you?"

"I think Kim blew up that last one, actually," Mom whispered.

"If you want an island, I'll get you an island," Drakken said. "So is that a 'yes'? Sub-tropical, tropical or volcanic with a chance of eruption? Some people seem to find it stimulating. Living on the edge, that sort of thing. Flirting with mortal danger, to say nothing of the potential property damage." He tsk'ed.

"Right now, all I want is you," Mom said. "Well, and James, of course. And maybe some cake?"

"There's cake?" Drakken asked.

Dad looked up when Kim slipped into his workroom. He was programming some sort of miniature rocket, smiling at her a bit absent-mindedly as she walked in.

"Could send it by mail, but where's the fun in that, eh? Besides, international postage is outrageous."

"Um," Kim said. "So."

Dad shrugged. "Your mother's a very smart woman, Kimbear. She tells me this guy deserves a chance, I'm not going to say no. Besides, I - I can talk to him, you know? About my job? And, I mean, I can always talk to your mom, too, but it's nice to have someone to talk to who gets it, who knows about rockets and how they work and what their limitations are. And honestly, he's not so bad."

"Dad, he's a supervillain."

Dad adjusted his glasses. "So how long ago has it been since he did anything supervillain-y and you kicked his ass?"

"Well, according to Wade, he broke in somewhere less than two weeks ago," Kim said. "So."

Dad patted his rocket. "Baby steps, Kimster. Baby steps. Now, how about we go see if there's any cake left? You baked it yourself, so I know it's going to be great."

Kim scowled. "Ugh. Don't remind me. Drakken's eating some right now."

Dad smiled a bit. "If it helps, think of it as a bribe for returning his stolen goods. Nothing wrong with a non-violent solution sometimes, especially when it's your mom's birthday."

"Next time I see him, I'm still going to kick his ass."

"Next time you see him, I'm sure he deserves it," Dad said with another smile, and Kim decided not to argue that Drakken deserved having his ass kicked right here and now, too.

She wasn't going to stand around watch him help himself to a second piece of cake, though, she promised herself that much.


End file.
